


We Need A Cure

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is worried, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sick Magnus Bane, Spoilers for Book 2: Lord of Shadows, Warlock Illness, Worried Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: For AllLegendsAreTrue on Pregnant Magnus Prompts
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360096
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	We Need A Cure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllLegendsAreTrue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AllLegendsAreTrue).



> prompt: “Magnus is affected by the Blight/ Warlock Illness and is in a somewhat critical situation”
> 
> send help i dont think i did the prompt right?????

After taking almost two hours to convince Annabelle to go with them to Alicante, Magnus was exhausted.

He, along with several others, were sat in the hallway on a bench down the hall from the Council Hall. He watched as Jia tried to tell Julian that he didn’t need to be here, but he knew the boy wanted to be there. If he couldn’t be with Emma, then he was gonna be here with Annabel. He glanced at Keiran, who sat by the window staring at the sky. He looked at Annabel who looked eerily calm. He glanced at Jia and Robert standing in a defensive, strict form. He brought his hands up to his barely noticeable bump and rubbed circles on it. The growing life inside of him had been moving nonstop and he was a bit nauseous. Adding to the fact that he was portaging around all day did nothing to help.

“I would like him to be with me. He is the reason that I came in the first place”

Magnus opened one of his eyes and saw Annabel staring fiercely at the Shadowhunters. Her disdain for them was clearer than the sky outside. She was a proud Shadowhunter and she had loved it. However, she was ultimately betrayed when she wanted to do what was right and love a Downworlder. For her belief, she was struck down and feared the council. That is something that never leaves a person no matter what.

He tuned back into the conversation when he heard Keiran’s voice grow angrier by the second. He piped in quietly.

“He’s right you know”

Jia and Robert looked at him, confused.

“About what?”

“Keiran is a Downworlder. Annabel was struck down for her beliefs by the Clave in that very room probably. The Cohort is also in there. This is the time for them to grab more power. They could easily use one of them as the excuse to discredit the people who fight for the Downworld.”

Jia eyed him for a moment.

“What about you, Bane? You’re a Downworlder”

Magnus looked at her

“Well I-”

The Shadowhunters and Downworlder watched as the glass of water the Warlock had slipped out of his hand and hit the floor. The Warlock him following the same fate as the glass. Julian lunged forward to try and Cath him, but was beaten by Robert. Julian watched as Jia grabbed him by the shoulder, turning to Robert as he spoke.

“You need to go to the Council Hall and get Alec.”

///

Julian was out of breath by the time he was outside the Council Hall. He looked around for Alec, but stopped when a mop of blonde entered his vision. He looked down at Kit as the young one looked up at him.

“Your sister Helen is here”

Kit stopped after the sentence as he eyed the older boy. He looked really tense and as fragile as a string that was tightened too much. Julian grabbed him by the shoulders and looked at him.

“You need to go get Alec. He’s guarding the doors to the east of the Hall. Make it like it was your idea, but you need to get him to Magnus. He’s in the Consul’s guest quarters, he’ll know where it is”

Kit raised an eyebrow.

“Why?”

“Just trust me on this, but you need to do it”

Kit nodded and ran off.

///

Robert grabbed at his son before he could go any further. Alec struggled against his father. His fiancé had fainted and he needed to be there right next to him. He continued to struggle against his father, growing increasingly frustrated.

“Alec stop. Brother Enoch is in there with him right now. He’ll check him over and then he’ll come and give us the diagnosis and-”

Alec shook his head and moved away from his father’s arms.

“I already know what’s wrong with him”

Robert, Jia, and the other two cocked their heads to the side and waited for him to continue. Alec stared at them and bit his lip, praying that Magnus would forgive him for spilling the secret a bit.

“He hasn’t been well due to the sickness going around the Warlocks. He gets easily tired and his magic gets depleted easily. I’ve wanted him to go to the Spiral Labyrinth, but there hasn’t been enough time”

Alec paused and the others could see the hesitation in his eyes.

“He’s also 22 weeks pregnant right now”

The room’s temperature dropped a bit as they looked at the young Shadowhunter in shock. The Warlock was pregnant? There was no possibility that it was true. It was common knowledge that Warlocks were infertile and even if they conceived, the baby would be a stillborn. Robert looked like he wanted to say something, but he kept quiet.

The door opened and Brother Enoch walked out solemnly.

///

Jace hissed as his hand flew to his Parabatai rune.

_‘Alec’_

Jace looked around for his Parabatai, but couldn’t see him anywhere. The blonde was about to run around and look for him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw that it was Robert.

“Huh?”

“Jace, Alec needs you. He’s at the Consul Penhallow’s guest quarters”

Jace watched Robert walk into the Hall and straight for the quarters. When he got there, the room was empty save for his Parabatai and his fiancé. The Warlock was pale and clammy and he could see the cloth and IV next to the Warlock. He walked up to Alec and put a hand on his shoulder. He gasped when Alec lifted his head and he could see the tears in his eyes.

“Jace, I can’t lose them”

Jace tightened the hold on his shoulder.

“Al, you’re not going to loose Magnus or Max. You’ll see we’ll find the cure and they’ll be right as rain right? Besides, isn’t Max with mom in New York right now? She’ll keep him safe”

Jace jumped a bit when he saw Alec shake his head furiously.

“Al, you gotta tell me what’s wrong”

The tears dropped down Alecs face faster. He opened his mouth to vent out to his Parabatai, but the words weren’t leaving his mouth. Finally, he took a deep breath and looked at Jace.

“Magnus, he’s 22 weeks pregnant right now. He was in here with Jia, Dad, Keiran, and Annabel. He fainted so they called the Silent Brothers. Brother Enoch was the one to show up. He said that Magnus is in critical condition. We need a cure, Jace. I could lose either my fiancé or my unborn daughter and I don’t know what to do”

Jace was absolutely speechless. For the first time, he had no idea what to say to his Parabatai. He hadn’t even known that his future brother-in-law was pregnant. He had known about the illness. It plagued every Warlock that they knew. Deep down, Jace knew, he knew that they needed to find the cure. His brother wouldn’t survive if he lost Magnus and their unborn daughter.

“We’ll find the cure. I promise”

**Author's Note:**

> seriously send help


End file.
